The Secrets We Keep
by ChocolateSins
Summary: Short PWP with a sad start, but gets hot fast. Yaoi and such fun things, rated M for a reason people.


**This fanfiction contains yaoi, lots and lots of yaoi, meaning this is rated M. There's just not enough ENGLISH OzXGil fictions around here, and I feel the need to write this terrible wrong. (Pun intended) **

**Saiko: You have too many of those.**

**Chocolate: quiet you. Enjoy!**

"Where did he go, I bet that stupid rabbit took him somewhere. Oh….when I get my hands on her I'll…" Gilbert mumbled to himself as he ran down the halls of the Rainsworth estate where they were staying. Gilbert had stayed by Oz's side while he took a nap until he later found out he fell asleep. When he woke up both his master and the Alice were gone from the room. Of course, he never truly intended to hurt Alice; he was just so worried for the safety of his master he wasn't thinking quite right.

Just as he turned a corner he ran into one of his missing people, but, unfortunately for his sanity, it wasn't the one he was hoping to find. Alice, who had been knocked to the floor from the impact, glared at Gil.

"Watch where you're going, seaweed-head!" She yelled, standing up and patting the dust off her clothes with a fed up expression. Normally Gil would have yelled right back at her, but he was more concerned with the fact Oz wasn't with her.

"Have you seen Oz?" He asked urgently.

"Hmmm? Not today, he was gone when I woke up. He's such a useless man-servant, leaving his master alone without even telling me." She said almost sadly, of course Alice still clungto Oz, but to Gil it seemed more like a pet reacting to a missing owner than what Alice claimed they were. At not getting any usual information out of the chain, Gil ran passed her and continued his search. His searching led him running through most of the 2nd story, even knocking on bathroom doors and others bedrooms to ask if anyone has seen the blond, until he was back towards their section of the floor. Gilbert thought of giving up for now, the sun just beginning to set, until he saw the light on in their bathroom.

Considering the fact he could of swore that the bathroom was unoccupied when he first started looking for his master, Gilbert went over and tested the knob, finding the door unlocked. This wasn't sending any good vibes, so without a moment more of hesitation, the raven pushed the bathroom door open and found his master sitting with his knees hiding his face, just like Oz used to do whenever he got depressed.

"Oz….?" Gilbert whispered quietly, kneeling down and lightly touching his master's shoulder. He got no answer from the blond, leading him to sigh and pull at Oz's hand seeing as he seemed to have fallen asleep. Just as the raven haired man wrapped his hand around the blonde's small wrist, he felt something warm and wet on the underside of it. Pulling his hand back carefully so as to not wake his master, Gil found his fingers lightly covered in red.

~Blood….Oz's? ~ Sent in a panic out of sheer worry, Gilbert grabbed his young master's hand and turned it over just to find short, but straight cuts under his bloodstained sleeve. Shock over-took the raven's body as he just held onto his master's wrist, not noticing his master coming back into consciousness.

"Gil…." Oz mumbled in his fogged state of mind, opening his, distant, emerald green eyes to see his servant, and beloved friend, kneeling by him. After seeing the look of shock on Gilbert's face and seeing the reason, Oz pulled his hand back sharply, holding it against his chest with an expression of shame and depression. He couldn't look to his friend like that;he had been hiding this so long, even before he was sent to the abyss.

"Oz…what…..why would you do this?" Gilbert asked, looking over as Oz started trembling and tears slowly streamed down his face.

"You….weren't supposed to find out. You weren't supposed to know."

"But /why/ would you do this?" Oz just shook his head to his friend's question, wrapping his arms around his chest tightly as he continued to tremble.

~I….can't tell him, he'd hate me, then he'd leave me…~ Oz couldn't help his thought, even if it was only half the reason for cutting himself. Suddenly, he felt, large, warm arms were wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled into a tight hug.

"G-Gil?" Oz asked into his friends shoulder, feeling one of the raven's hands burry itself into his hair.

"I was looking for you all day, I was so worried…and then I find you in here like this…and you won't even tell me why. It's not in my place to ask such a thing, but I'm your servant, I should know what troubles you, so I can correct it."

"You…..were worried about me?" Oz couldn't help but choke out.

"Of course! I….you're my master." Any hope the young bezarius had was crushed with this answer and it showing with the defeated expression the raven couldn't see.

"Oh…" Gilbert pushed the blond so he could look at him face to face, seeing the depressing tears lining his master's eyes.

~Why is he so sad now? Did I do something to upset him?~

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked quietly, stroking the blond hair of his friend and master. There was a slight pause before this question got a response.

"You won't be mad at me?"

"What? Why would I be-nph!" The raven was suddenly cut off in a surprise attack, as the blond boy in front of him leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a light kiss. Gilbert's mind stuck a blank as those soft, perfectly pink lips lightly moved against his stiff ones, begging for a response and expressing the desperation his master was feeling. However, the raven wasn't able to respond because he was still in shock over the whole situation. Just when Gil was about to respond, Oz moved away and stood up, starting to walk away only for his wrist to be grabbed.

"Oz….wait." Not having much of a choice with his servants strong grip, Oz stayed in place but didn't look back to meet Gilbert's gaze. "Why did you….do that?"

"…I….like you."

"I knew that."

"No….more than as a servant, or even a friend…."

"Oh…." Gilbert froze again taking this in with a slight blush, but one not near as bright as his young master's.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't have-"

"No, I'm glad you told me…is that why you…" For some reason the raven couldn't say it, but the question still went through to the blond.

"Kind of…." Once again Oz was pulled into a hug, but this time it was a one-armed hug, the other grabbing his injured wrist and bringing it up to Gilbert's lips, where he kissed the wound that was luckily no longer bleeding. This even slightly intimate action caused Oz to blush brighter and make him think that, maybe Gilbert liked him back.

"Could you please tell me why you'd hurt yourself like this then?"

"….I was…scared, I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew how I felt. It didn't start out like that, I first tried after the last time…I saw father. In the days you weren't there….I couldn't help it, wanted something to ease the pain. And knowing you got in trouble because of me didn't help."

"That-" Gil was going to say it wasn't Oz's fault, that he acted out of place, but with the hand that was still being held captive by his servant, Oz placed his index finger on the ravens lips to say he wasn't done yet.

"After a while….I sort of got over it, but…there were times I couldn't be around you, those games of hide and seek, I didn't want to risk slipping up around you, we were great friends, I didn't want to ruin it with my own selfishness. So….whenever it got to be too much….yeah…" Oz knew he still was selfish at times, but those times back then, he didn't want to be selfish then towards Gil more than usual. He felt Gil pull down his sleeve a bit, and knew what he was looking for. "If there's any scars, they'd be faint." Gilbert nodded; lightly kissing the cut that was there and then simply went back to hugging his master. He didn't know whether to feel honored that someone like Oz had cared so deeply for him, or disgusted with himself for making him do such a thing as cut himself. He wasn't the direct source, which was the boy's father for making him start such a thing to begin with.

"Now….the important question is, Gil….how do you feel about me?" The tone in the boy's voice was a desperate one, he had let down a wall that he had purposely kept up to protect himself from more hurt, and now he seemed so vulnerable.

"You're….my master…" This clearly wasn't the right answer; this was obvious even with Oz's face being out of view because of the way he was holding him.

"Is that all?" Oz asked quietly, seeming to be losing hope in this topic. Suddenly he was spun around, the young man's lips crashing down onto his own in a clumsy fashion and surprising Oz. Even in this surprise, Oz managed to lean up and wrap his arms securely around his servant's neck, kissing him back with an unintentional amount of passion that took both male's breath away. Gil considered the possibility that he forgot how to breathe, or that this 15 year old boy was stealing the air out of his lungs. All thoughts were also stole from the raven's brain as Oz's lips moved, surprisingly, expertly again his own. When Gil tried to break the kiss a little too early, his bottom lip was roughly bit and licked with a sort of '_did I say you could stop kissing me?_' attitude. So instead of stopping, and breathing, he let the blond kiss away the blood in his brain to lower areas of his body, areas that were only supposed to have the normal amount of blood when he was around Oz.

Gil was forced to wait until Oz broke the kiss, leaving both panting heavily for air, and both having bright blushes on their cheeks.

"O-Oz?" ~No boy his age could have that good of skills with their mouth….but…. this is Oz Bezarius.~ The blond looked up as he was called, a clear question behind slightly clouded green eyes. '_Does this mean you love me too?'_

Controlled by a greater force, Gilbert answered this unspoken question with the manifestation of over 10 years of unused hormones, suddenly pouncing and pinning his master against the nearest wall to kiss him again. With Gilbert being way taller than Oz, this ended up with one of his legs between the blond's as he kissed said blond hard, hands resting at Oz's hips.

A quiet moan entered the raven's mouth from the blond pinned beneath him, most likely from being pinned. All the same, it did surprise him, but when he tried moving away Oz gasped, and only then did he notice what his leg was pressing against. Oz once again wrapped his arms tightly around his servant's neck, glaring at him for trying to stop when he was just starting to have a little 'fun'.

"But Oz-"

"Don't. You. Dare." Oz growled each word in such a tone it was no doubt an order, of course, this was to be expected. Having wanted to be this close to his servant for so long, and still being in the body of a teenager, Oz wasn't willing to wait anymore. In his impatience, Oz stepped forward just enough for Gilbert's leg to rub against his crotch, gasping out another moan and repeating the action.

Gilbert once again froze from his master's actions, watching his beloved blond practically riding his leg and listening to the moans that followed. While he was forced to watch this, not like he minded, the raven felt himself beginning to get hard, not a good thing when trying to keep control. He managed not to completely lose himself to his desires….at least until he heard something else in his master's moans.

"G-Gil…." Hearing his name in this devilishly angelic blond's moans undid the small amount of self-restraint the raven had left at this point, leading him to once again pin Oz against the wall in a passionate kiss. He heard Oz's head hit the wall, a moan coming from the blond as suddenly a tongue was pressed against Gilbert's lips. Knowing this as a silent order, Gil parted his lips and let the tongue enter her mouth, it rubbing against his own as his hands tightened around Oz's waist. There was no battle of dominance; Gil was all too willing to let Oz take the lead in the kiss, at least for now. This kiss wasn't as long as Gil expected, or would have liked, Oz being the one to break it as he shifted and licked up his neck. This sent small shivers of pleasure down Gil's spine that resulted in a quiet moan to pass his lips. When he looked back to Oz's face he saw mischief and lust dancing in the emerald eyes staring back at him, a small smile on the young Bezarius's face that matched his eyes. While Gilbert was frozen by this look, Oz leaned forward and lightly nipped the side of his neck, sucking over the bite and smiling at the moans his actions caused.

Gil just lost it after that, forgetting all the boundaries that he had been forced to set in place within himself and carried his master out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom Oz was using. Dropping the blond on the bed, Gilbert was quick to repin him, knowing if he didn't he'd probably either lose his nerve or lose his chance at dominance. However, even after he pinned Oz down, the blond still found a way to control him. Sucking on his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, Oz still held his role as master seriously, But this was one time Gilbert wanted to be the one in control, at least of the situation, because he knew he'd never be able to control his master. Despite this he did a good job, holding down Oz's hands with out of his own while his other hand moved to Oz's crotch, rubbing through the barrier of fabric just enough to get Oz's attention. More than anything, he wanted to feel Oz like no one else ever had, to be the only one to see every side of him there was to see. The hand over the blonds crotch left just long enough to undo the tan pants,slipping passed the barrier and lightly touching the hard organ underneath. Oz gasped out an approving moan,hips bucking to meet his servant's hand and tempt it to continue it's work quickly. No one should feel this hot, but Oz felt like he was burning under the heat in his body. He felt smothered,needy, every feeling he wasn't used to jumping him at once, and he could do nothing but spur Gil on to help him end it.

Gil slowly ran his fingers up the covered organ, feeling it's skin and the pulse inside it. Oz squirmed and whimpered under his touch, lust clouded eyes opening and half glaring at him, the other half begging. As the reasons snapped in place in Gil's head, he sat back and slowly pulled down Oz's pants and boxers,blushing brightly from what he was doing but not having the will to stop. Then again, even in Gil's lack of mind, he knew if he stopped now Oz may possibly kill him…or worse. As the clothing was removed Gil gasped quietly at seeing Oz's erection standing tall and begging for attention. Gil wanted to help, but considering he was staring too much to think at the moment, he couldn't. Oz whimpered and squirmed as he felt Gil's eyes on him, hips bucking up in need as he tried to form the words to yell at his servant for making him suffer like this. With a nervous hand, Gill slowly gripped Oz's erection,pumping it steadily but much too slow for his master to be satisfied, as he showed seconds later by a impatient whine.

"G-Gil….s-stop teasing me!" This order was practically a plea, but Oz was too worked up to make himself sound anything but needy. Which at this point was all he was, his erection having gotten bad enough it sort of hurt, and it was all Gil's fault! Shouldn't that mean he had to make it better? This logic was childish at best, but it was all Oz could come up with in his current condition. Oz was squirming on the bed, sitting up and glaring at Gil with lust filled eyes. Gil stared for a moment at his masters disheveled appearance, fully naked, messy hair,clearly horny, and felt himself lean towards him without a thought on the motion. As soon as he was close enough his hand was forced away suddenly, being pulled down until Oz bit his bottom lip in impatience. He winced slightly, but Gil didn't expect and apology from his clearly horny master, letting him do with his lips what he wanted. While Oz distracted himself somewhat, Gil moved his hand down Oz's body to once again grip him and stroke up and down his dick. The lips against his vanished as Oz let out another moan,hips and back arching towards him desperately, and Gil found it almost cruel to leave his master on the verge of begging. So he sped his hand and latched his mouth on the side of Oz's neck, sucking lightly and occasionally biting as his hand sped its' movements to try and match the desires of his master.

Even with a decently fast pace this wasn't enough for Oz, and it got bad enough to the point he pushed Gil down by his shoulders and reversed their positions, kissing Gil hard and passionately as he moved his knee between Gil's legs, rubbing against the half hard organ and getting a soft moan in response. Once again Gil was shocked, but you'd think he would have come to expect this unpredictable behavior from his master, and Oz wasn't even thinking clearly now, he just wanted to get Gil to do something more to him, and turning him on more just seemed to be the best way. That, and he liked seeing Gil blush. Oz continued to rub against Gil's crotch, whining in frustration from the slight pain of his own erection, but he was too stubborn to do something about it. Why do it himself when he could get Gil to try something even better, or so was the logic of a horny 15 year old boy. His logic seemed to be on the right track at least, seeing as Gil's moans were growing in volume the more Oz rubbed against him, even if he did try and muffle himself by covering his mouth. It got to the point that Gil pinned him back down, having the stronger body of the two now giving him this advantage, and this was what Oz clearly wanted. As soon as Gil pinned him Oz raised his hips to grind their lengths together, even if Gil's was still covered it created the sweet friction that satisfied the blond, for a few seconds at least.

"G-Gil….h-hurry up already." Oz whined,bucking his hips up repeatedly to grind against his servant's erection.

"What is it you want me to do?" Gil was honestly curious just where Oz had learned these things, and when, and from whom, or were they all natural.

"J-just…..fuck me already!" Gil froze in shock at hearing these words from the master he once thought was so innocent, at least in this case, sure he was devilish at times, but never had he requested such a thing, or even mentioned the topic. Then again, it wasn't like Gil was experienced in this field, sure he probably knew more about it after reading through some of the magazines that ended up in Break's and Sharon's room, but he's never actually tried it. Despite this, it was not in Gil's personality to say no to something his master wanted, or needed as the case was.

"Are you sure?" He had to ask, what if this all was just a rush of hormones, he certainly could remember situations such as these from his own adolescence, when he wanted nothing more than to jack off in a nice corner from Oz's teasings. The reminder resulted in a bright blush, but his embarrassment was short lived.

"Yes I'm f-fucking sure! Please…" Oz squirmed under Gil's hold, looking up with nothing more than lust and desperation in his clouded green eyes. Gil couldn't possibly excuse himself for causing this in his master, so with a small nod he pushed off his already unbuttoned shirt, taking a moment to look over his young master's body. In this short time a thin line of precome had slid down from his now leaking cock, and the sight reminded Gil that Oz was still new to this, and probably would come easy.

~I have to, but it would hurt him…..he doesn't have any lotion in his room I don't think. So I can't use that to make things easier, why must he always be so hard to please?~ Gil suddenly came up with an idea, blushing from it but pulled Oz to sit up.

"G-Gil…?"

"What I'm about to do will help prepare you for what's coming next."

"Then do it already!" Oz yelled, trying to keep his hand away from his own organ. Unable to stand to see his master in this condition any longer, Gil pulled him to lean his back against his chest as one of his hands moved to hold three fingers to his mouth and the other was down his waist and lightly stroked his dick. Almost instantly Oz moaned loudly, hips bucking up to meet Gil's hands motions, but as soon as he felt the tips of Gil's fingers at the corner of his mouth he let them enter his mouth and started licking and sucking on them. Sure, normally he would have thought about what he was doing, but since Gil was listening to him, he just did what he was decently sure he had to do. He felt Gil's large cool fingers move up and down his length, playing with the tip and making him scream from need.

Gil had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning; the sight in front of him was bad enough, but having Oz, the sexy devil incarnate, moaning and _screaming _around his fingers as he basically molested then was almost more than he could take. That damn talented mouth of his, it was driving Gil crazy and if Oz moved back any more he'd probably feel the proof. But he couldn't let this get to him any more than it already was. So as soon as he thought Oz had assaulted his fingers enough to get the job done, he pinned Oz back down and spread his legs, circling the small hole with one of the slickened fingers. He wanted to ask again if Oz was sure, but knew he'd get yelled at again and Oz was having trouble holding still as it was. So he simply hoped for the best as he slipped the finger into his master.

He was instantly greeted with such a tight heat he questioned his ability to even stretch it, but slowly moved the digit in and out of the hole to see. Sure enough the ring of muscle did accept his finger as Oz's moans returned and were soon to the same volume as before. This was all good so far, but adding the second finger did not go as smoothly. As soon as he got passed the first knuckle of the second his young master flinched away for a moment, a look of slight discomfort showing on his face.

"Are you alright?" Gil asked; pausing his hand out of concern, which Oz didn't like.

"Don't stop!" Oz yelled, shifting his hips down to finish what Gil had stopped. This did still cause a small wince, but considering he could tell Gil's fingers were at least _close_ to a spot inside him. When Gil figured this out, he smiled thinly, moving the two digits in a scissoring motion.

"Sorry, I won't do it again." Gil apologized with a smile, watching his master's face as pleasure held control of his mind. He suddenly pushed his fingers deeper into him, a sudden scream nearly making him pull the fingers out. He then saw the scream was one of intense pleasure after looking at Oz's face. While he successfully rubbed the younger boy's prostate he added the third and final finger, taking the small wince and turned it to a near scream with a few more touches to Oz's prostate. He almost wanted to keep doing this, to keep pleasing Oz and making him moan in pleasure. He then figured it wouldn't hurt if he made him come like this, it might even help. Looking up towards the blond's weeping erection, Gil decided he had no choice. If he didn't make him come first, he'd likely come too soon when he would no longer be able to stop himself. This really be a good situation for Oz, especially since Gil had no idea how long after his master would last.

As he thought, he continued rubbing and pressing against the sensitive nerves, ears drowning in the sound of his master's cries of pleasure. After a particularly hard rub against his prostate Oz came, covering Gil's hand and causing a deep red to bloom on his face. Gil looked up towards his master's face, seeing both a growing tiredness and regained need. The last was further proven by the blond growing hard again as Gil's fingers rested inside of him. A moment passed with only softening pants to break the silence, but nothing broke the stillness until Oz shifted his hips towards his servant's hands.

Gil had been frozen with his own need making itself known, staring at the soiled hand of his and had an instinctive urge to want to taste it, to taste his master. Once Oz moved towards him in a small fit of desperation, Gil gave up trying to hold himself back. Bringing the soiled hand to his lips, he slowly licked off his master's come from his hand until there wasn't a single drop left. As he did this, Gil curled his fingers towards Oz's prostate, an instantaneous moan following his actions. The next few seconds were filled with just these moans and Oz staring at him in embarrassment as he licked the come off his hand, said that quickly refound its' place on his master's cock and gave a few gentle strokes. Not wanting Oz to get too hard too fast, he soon stopped all his actions to remove himself from the last bits of clothing separating their bodies from touching. Oz's eyes shined in lust and approval as he completed this task, whining softly when Gil seemed to take too long.

Wanting to please his master as soon as possible, Gil ground against the blond's smaller body to serve as a temporary solution before he felt he could move himself to a more appealing position. Once Oz's cries were loud enough they rung in his head, Gil decided this would be a good time to move one. Shifting to press against the blond's decently stretched hole, he gave Oz one warning look before slowly pushing the head of his own cock into the smaller body. He saw the wince, heard the whimper, but not once in those painful few seconds did he dare to stop. The heat was almost unbearable, pleasingly so, and the grip his master's body had on him was almost as tight as the one he had on his heart. Oz's body began to tremble with the pain, but since Gil had yet to hear a request to stop, he didn't, pushing in further until he was hilt deep into the blond.

Gil allowed himself a chance to look up towards his master, his beloved Oz, sweating and panting in need and discomfort with half closed eyes. He knew he had to be close to the spot he found before, judging by the boy's small little gasps as Gil's body moved with his increased breathing. Taking a guess from how his fingers were place earlier, he grabbed Oz by the hips and pulled out just a little. Even this little moment of withdraw got Oz's attention, causing the blond to glare at him with a soft whimper. Oz began to say his name in a warning tone, just as Gil thrust back in at a more upward angle and hit the boy's prostate hard.

"**G-Gil!"** Oz's loud moan echoed through the room, encouraging his servant to please him more now that he finally got what he wanted. The pleasure coursing through their bodies pounded in their heads and hearts, among other places as well, and forbidding them from even considering their volume and location.

At hearing his name moaned so beautifully, Gil strove to increase his pace, stroking Oz's dick in time with his thrusts. But with each thrust the already tight heat just got tighter, pulsing around him and emptying his mind of all thoughts other than those of his master. Oz needed him, needed him so much, and that's all he ever dreamt of, even if it wasn't like this most of the time. More than anything Gil needed him. He needed Oz to be happy, to care for him, and he was doing just that.

These thoughts led to him becoming a little more accurate in his thrusts, hitting his master's prostate with each thrust and causing the boy's head to fall back against the soft mattress under them. His name came from those kiss-bruised lips, sometimes in moans, sometimes in screams, and occasionally in breathless pleas. Pleas Gil was more than willing to accommodate. However, Gil felt his own climax beginning to grip at the back of his mind as a wordless warning. Desperate to make Oz come with him, to show how much he cared for the boy, he sped the had working on Oz's cock and pressed hard against his prostate for a second or two longer to increase Oz's pleasure. Almost instantly the moans turned to full on screams.

Desperate and begging for release, Oz tried moving himself towards his servant's thrusts. He faintly heard a few moans from the raven, knowing more than ever how much Gil was enjoying this with him. He always knew Gil cared for him, because the actions he did were never just as a servant. He really wanted him to be happy, and right now, Oz couldn't possibly be anything but. However, Oz could feel himself getting closer to the brink, as was sure as hell not going to come before Gil again!

Gil suddenly felt the walls around him get tighter, gripping him and making it difficult to move in any direction but in. Surprise came first, then he realized he would come too if Oz kept this up. However, he knew Oz had to be getting pretty close himself, if the amount of precome coating his hand said anything. In the last moments he had any ability to thought, he gave one more deliberate thrust against the blond's prostate, immediately feeling the walls tighten more as Oz came over their stomachs with a scream of his name. Lasting only maybe a few seconds more, Gil came inside of the boy before he could conjure up the thought of not to. If Oz didn't want that, he'll take his punishment later, right now he was more ready for a short nap with the panting blond.

Oz watched as Gil laid his head down just under his chin, breathing a little heavily but after a few moments pulled out of him. Immediately after Oz felt a strange sense of loneliness, and decided to fix this by wrapping his arms around Gil's neck and gave him a small kiss when he looked up. The raven's face lit up a faint pink.

"O-Oz?"

"Up for a nap Gil?" He asked with a short chuckle, which was responded to with a smile.

"Are you?"Gil asked in his usual way of shifting the attention off of himself.

"Taking that as a yes." Oz yawned softly despite himself, more tired than he'd let on around the ever worrying Gil.

Of course, Gil knew Oz had to be tired, laying down and wrapping his arms securely around the blond. He never wanted to let him go, burying himself into those soft gold locks and smiling. Within a couple minutes he heard his master's slow and even breathing and was sure he had fallen asleep. His grip around the boy's chest tightened ever so slightly, kissing the side of his neck.

"I love you." He let himself say out loud, not knowing how very awake his master was just as he was unaware of the victorious smile that crossed the devilish blond's lips. He had gotten Gil to finally say it, and despite feeling himself really falling into an exhausted sleep, he was already thinking of how to properly thank Gil for making him so happy. He could sure as hell imagine some interesting ways that would get the raven to blush. With these, rather perverted, thoughts in his head, Oz let himself fall asleep, hearing the soft snores of his servant and feeling his breath on his neck.

Out in the hallway outside of the still occupied bedroom, a certain hatter was watching through the now unlocked door. There was a reason he could get into anywhere he wanted in this place, even if the doors were locked. How long Break had been there didn't matter so much as the fact he had what he wanted, more material to tease the new lovebirds with.

"When are we going to surprise them Break?" Emily asked from her perch on Break's shoulder, sounding all too giddy with the idea of embarrassing them both.

"Soon, but let's let them rest first. It wouldn't be nearly as fun if they were too tired to react." He laughed, his signature twisted grin lighting his face before he shut the door and walked down the hall. From inside his coats sleeve he pulled out the real reason for peeking in instead of sneaking in like he usually did, a small camera with quiet a bit of film already used.

"Think we got enough shots for a photo album?" Break asked Emily with a chuckle, humming lightly to himself as he walked innocently down the hall.


End file.
